Millions of people around the world make daily use of various computing and communication devices. Many of these devices can be accurately characterized as being wireless-communication devices (WCDs), in that they are equipped and configured such that they are able to engage in wireless forms of communication directly with one another and/or via various wireless networks. Examples of commonly used. WCDs include cell phones, smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, and the like. The wireless networks—via which these WCDs engage in wireless communication—typically operate according to one or more relatively long-range wireless-communication protocols (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and the like) and/or one or more relatively short-range wireless-communication protocols (e.g., Wi-Fi and the like).
One context in which fast and reliable communication is especially important is the public-safety context. This is a context in which the immediacy and efficacy with which public-safety responders can respond to an incident are quite often determinative with respect to how positive the ultimate outcome of the incident can be. Indeed, public-safety incidents are often quite complicated, and quite often involve public-safety responders from multiple disciplines (e.g., police, fire, EMS, other governmental entities, and the like), and indeed quite often even involve public-safety responders from different governments and agencies even within the same discipline (e.g., county fire, city fire, and the like). As such, it is not unusual even in the context of a single public-safety incident (which could last an extended time) for public-safety responders to generate numerous instances of incident content (e.g., talkbursts, other audio, video, event logs, and the like). Accordingly, for at least the reason that it is important to improve the incident-related situational awareness of these responders, there is a need for methods and systems for presenting prioritized incident content.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.